Bobby Yorkshire: Hogwarts a mystery
by Queer King stephen
Summary: A closure to the series of harry potter we meet seventeen years after the events of harry potter and the deathly hallows. Bobby is a half blood boy on the day of his eleventh birthday and he's now ready for Hogwarts to master his wizardry. Read and review
1. Chapter 1 House of Cards

A/N* I'm not J.K. Rowling, I pride myself on my manhood.

**Bobby Yorkshire: Hogwarts a Mystery!**

_A closure to the series of harry potter we meet seventeen years after the events of harry potter and the deathly hallows. Bobby is a half blood boy on the day of his eleventh birthday and he's now ready for Hogwarts to master his wizardry._

Chapter One: House of Cards

Young bobby sat in his yard playing a curious game. He was watching a chess board and calling out various moves, but what made the sight so curious was the fact that the pieces seemed to listen and finish each move off with their own personalities. In fact the game ended when the particularly vicious black queen executed the white king with her own king's marble crown.

Although this sight was quite spectacular Bobby and his father, Julian, seemed completely unperturbed, to be honest they were anxious and unfocused waiting for something. Today was July 15, Bobby's eleventh birthday, He was expecting a letter a very important letter that would determine how his life played out. Bobby looked up at the sky and, yes, yes, there off in the distance was a large amber barn owl carrying a piece of parchment. As a Bobby's father caught sight of the owl he held out his hand and let the owl land, he slipped the envelope off the bird's leg and handed it off to Bobby's mother, Joanne (for Ms. J.K. Rowling).

Joanne looked at the envelope and let out a small squeak of satisfaction; she pressed it into Bobby's hands and said ecstatically "read it it's yours." So bobby looked at the envelope and read aloud "Dear Mr. Yorkshire, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, _Minerva McGonagall, _ Headmistress. "

Mr. Yorkshire's family had been cursed his great aunt, Amerie, was a talented pure-blood witch, when Voldemort tried to recruit her she refused, because she had recently fallen in love with a muggle from oxford. In the early days Voldemort had been a little more merciful, instead of killing her outright he cursed her entire family only relations between two wizards would produce wizard children, a wizard and muggle would only make squibs. Amerie tried dozens of times but her eight children were all born without an inkling of magic, although her daughter Susan made an amazing beef stew that looked suspiciously like Felix Felicis. Julian was the first of the Yorkshire family to marry a muggle since, and although Joanne loved her muggle occupation as a doctor she wanted Bobby to have the choice of muggle or magic.

"So, what's next?" asked Bobby

His father looked up at him from the supplies list "well, we're going on a trip to Diagon Alley, luckily most of this stuff is the same as what I used in my day." He then took their hands in his and disapparated to Diagon Alley. No one noticed Bobby's card house just blew up charring off the varnish on the porch swing, and spraying a set of disgruntled chess pieces all over the porch.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping for Magic part 1

**A/N* I'm not J.K. Rowling, I pride myself on my manhood, and thanks to my #1 reviewer Jenn for actually encouraging this story when i had already gotten bored of it :D**

**Chapter Two: Shopping for magic (part 1)**

When they arrived Mr. Yorkshire steered them to a large, White-Marble building. When they neared it Bobby saw a large, bronze sign that read Gringotts: The Premiere Wizard Bank. As they walked in Bobby and his mother looked around at the employees, goblins with a few scattered elves and wizard curse breakers, a motley assortment all looking cheery a huge contrast to the descriptions of goblins and elves in Julian's old text book. Before the elves were described as dismissive and unappreciated, but here they were all talking animatedly with the wizards and others. But even more surprising were the goblins, they seemed to be joking around with the wizards one of them in particular was playing wizard chess with a curse breaker while they took turns drinking to each of their health. Joanne asked Julian why they were like this.

"It's been like this since Hermione Weasley took the head of the department of the regulation of magical creatures at the ministry of magic. She has worked on the treatment of all creatures that had been persecuted and integrated into society with the help of Minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Oh ok," said Joanne obviously daunted by the foreign creatures.

"Dad do I have to come can't I look around?" Bobby said with interest spread across his face.

Julian looked at his son bouncing up and down with anxiety and made a decision "Alright, you can go," Bobby took off at full speed "but I'll meet you here in two hours."

"Whatever," Bobby replied without even looking back. As soon as he was out the door Bobby put his hand in his pocket to see how much money he had leftover from his last trip. He pulled out his bag of coins sixty-two galleons seventeen sickles and thirty-seven Knuts. He put each type of coin in his pocket and dashed off to whatever shops he came upon. Coincidently he walked right up to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

A wizened, old, man walked up to Bobby and acknowledged him with a toothy grin. The man had a raggedy look to him like he knew how to be neat but couldn't be bothered with it. "You must be Julian's son, yes I recognize the face," said the man in a raspy voice "your father was a repeat customer took him three tries to finally keep a wand and his tries had been excellent cherry and unicorn hair, fourteen and a quarter inches, quite rigid, great for transfiguration lost to the giant squid on his first day," sighed Mr. Ollivander "then Hawthorne and phoenix feather, eleven inches, inflexible, excellent for fast spell work torn in half by a stray diffindo charm that rebounded," he mourned " finally Yew and another phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches, pleasantly springy that one seems to have lasted." Suddenly, as if snapping out of a reverie, Mr. Ollivander's face brightened up and he said "let's get to it."

Finally snapping out of his confusion Bobby asked Mr. Ollivander about his doubts "How do I know what wand is for me."

"I say this now and I'm bound to repeat it, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Yorkshire," with a sweep of his cloak he had turned away to pick out some wands. He came back with a handful of wands and a grin. "Now, let's begin shall we!"

"What am I going to do?" asked a confused but anxious Bobby.

"Well, I'm going to hand you a wand then you'll give it a wave and I'll be able to tell if you're compatible," he pulled the first of four wands out of its box and presented it to Bobby. "Willow and dragon heartstring, nine and three quarter's inches, pleasantly stiff, brilliant for healing."

Bobby took it in his hand and gave it a graceful swish, one that he illegally learned from nights with his dad and his dad old textbooks, but Bobby was stopped abruptly when Mr. Ollivander took it from his grasp. Making a noise of surprise he looked at Mr. Ollivander incredulously, watching in disbelief as the man didn't even acknowledge him he just turned fetched a new wand and shoved it into Bobby's hand.

"Holly and unicorn hair, fourteen and an eighth inches, charmingly flexible, brilliant for jinxing." Bobby took the wand while harboring an impish grin.

"The things I could do to classmates with this baby," Bobby quite tactlessly as he swung the wand. Unfortunately he tripped halfway through his swing when Mr. Ollivander swiped the wand making him fly forward. "What are you playing at?" exclaimed Bobby "That hurt you dodgy old toad!" he continued using the insult he used when he played with his grandfather.

To Mr. Ollivander's credit he just grinned and said "We have more to go you have to save the good insults for later." He put a new black wand in my hand it was thin and all black but covered in rune carvings. "Blackthorn and dragon heartstring, 12 inches, amicably steadfast, good for common magic." Bobby felt a good vibe from this one he liked the look, but snapped out of his reverie when Mr. Ollivander took the wand.

Bobby was starting to get annoyed and the famous Yorkshire patience was running thin. Well how about this Mr. Ollivander got all ominous and pulled out a bone white wand and spoke as if in a trance "The last tail of the phoenix aflame, borne of oak and ashy glaze. The brother of lightning scar, and darkest scourge, a tail anew to forge new dreams." He chanted. He put the wand in my hand and I shook but this I instinctively knew that this wasn't me, and almost as if on cue Mr. Ollivander came and took the wand, yet for the first time Mr. Ollivander looked crestfallen.

"What's got you so put off?" Bobby asked quite unceremoniously.

"That wand was a serious piece of magic I made it of the last feather from Fawkes the phoenix, the same phoenix who gave the tail feathers for the He who must not be named and Harry Potter This is the first time one of these wands was offered to someone it showed interest in but didn't get any back." He replied stoically

"What did you mean didn't get any interest back?" Bobby inquired confusion written all across his face.

"Well, like I said the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Yorkshire as a result most children want a wand regardless of the wand's characteristics, you on the other hand were chosen by an extremely powerful and magical wand, but you instinctively decided against it. You are the first young wizard to not take a wand well disposed towards you."

"Well isn't it obvious, the wand has a bad feeling to it like it will bring skill and power but not happiness." All of a sudden Bobby saw only black and felt himself slump. In a split second he was back but all of a sudden Mr. Ollivander had lost all composure.

Stuttering and falling in surprise Mr. Ollivander stared at Bobby. "ne- nu- never in all my years," he could barely utter a word. "There's no way- , how is-, never has anyone-, y-, you-," he swallowed "You just predicted the fate of the wand."

Mr. Ollivander jumped up and pulled a flask out of one of his desk's cabinets. He pointed his wand at his head then started pulling something out. Any educated wizard would have known it to be memories, but Bobby was uneducated and had a passion for muggle comics and movies and one consistency in muggle stories was the general problems of pointing a weapon at your head and then liquid flowing out.

"What the hell are you doing old man have you gone senile or something?" Bobby exclaimed as he ran over to check on the old bat himself. Bobby tugged his arm away from his head as he put the memory in the flask.

"Damn it boy, do you have no sense about you I'm trying to put away this memory." He took the flask and put a label on it titling it wand-lore. "Take this and make sure it gets into the hands of headmistress McGonagall once you get to Hogwarts I need you to do this!" shaking Bobby furiously to accent his point.

"Alright, Merlin's Beard, I swear to you it will reach its target!" Bobby pulled away, than as an afterthought he added "Could we find a wand for me now?"

"Oh, yes we can resume," replied Ollivander brushing the cabinet dust off his coat, and trying to gain some semblance of his former calm, once he was alright he resumed the constant fuss of trying out wands.

All thirty stacks of wands, a tantrum, and a heap of friendly back and forth insults and Bobby was stuck. He was incompatible with all of the wands every time he found one that accepted him he would reject it and black out for a little just like the first time. Finally, Ollivander sighed and spoke, "I have one last wand, an experiment of sorts incompatible even with some of the greatest wizards."

Silently he backed up and made a circle around him with his wand and changed the floor from solid stone to a wooden trapdoor then he pulled out a black iron poker from the fire place and used a switching spell to turn it into a golden key then opened the door via the lock handle. He walked in and disappeared into absolute black.

Bobby sat there in awe never had he seen such secrecy let alone the magical intellect it must have taken to come up with the procedure. Moments later Ollivander stepped out with a small intricate box. It was obviously a wand box but it was designed differently. It was mahogany and celestial silver. In the very middle of the top cover was a facial mold of Merlin as the center of a sun and slanting silver plating going outward as sunbeams all breaking the up the sections of solid Mahogany. The silver circle around the mold read Order of Merlin and under it S.O.S. "This part of so much more than you will understand if the wand chooses you go to Professor Nagat in the Ancient Runes department." Said Ollivander but Bobby was too enthralled to pay any attention something about this object struck inside him like a genetic memory he felt inexplicably connected to it, before Ollivander even opened the box Bobby had another black out but when he awoke this time Ollivander was smiling and wait- , no mistake-, bowing.

"I know it doesn't make sense now but I'm honored to have given you this wand you will do great things Robert Merlin Yorkshire, the wand is seven and a seventh inches literally built to be the most magical tool possible but its core is modeled after Merlin's fabled fusion core." He pulled out a picture of two charts and pointed to them explaining. "I strung one strand of unicorn hair with another of dragon heartstring then fused them with a phoenix tear, this wand has the most powerful core in known existence, it's only rival is only fabled to have existed."

Looking at his watch bobby realized he should have left to meet his dad five minutes ago "Blimey Sir, I have to be off m' dad is expecting it!"

Ollivander looked up and smiled "take the wand and do great things with it, History will be written in my shop for the third time," and turned away with a glint in his eye.


End file.
